Serenity
by Serenity Kou
Summary: •Capitulo V• •UA• Resplandece con luz propia. Es monarca. Es belleza y expansión. Pero si se atreven, Serenity es magia.
1. Oscilación

**X . x . X**

_**.•.**_ _**SERENITY**_ _**.•.**_

**X . x . ****X**

• _**Capítulo**_ **•**

• _**I**_** •**

**X . x . X**

**:•:** _**Oscilación**_ **:•:**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Su vida es un vaivén. Esa enseñanza deja huellas imborrables. Es impredecible. Es complicada, misteriosa y esta llena de baches. Es tan comparable a un largo camino lleno de curvas peligrosas. Pero lamentablemente ahora que esa realización le golpea con la peor de las bofetadas. Él deseaba sentirse culpable, pero su corazón le suplicaba no sufrir más. El que ella aun no abriera los ojos le tranquilizaba. No deseaba que lo viera de esa manera. Peor aun, no estaba seguro de tener las palabras para cuando ella preguntara. Existía la razón por la cual su corazón lloraba, pero será la manera en la que de sus labios parta la noticia lo que la destruya.

Los ojos que muchas veces ella ha dicho que la hipnotizan ahora no son más que unos zafiros sin razón. Las más de dieciséis horas de insomnio comienzan a repercutir. Su propia mente lo tortura haciéndole escuchar aquella voz llamándolo.

Cedió.

Se dejo engañar al cerrar los ojos y verse a él mismo entrando por la puerta de su hogar. Hubo quien corrió hacia él a abrazarlo con devoción. "¿Darién?" El sueño termino. Ella busco su mano queriendo comprobar su presencia. Él la sostuvo con ambas manos y de inmediato beso su palma, ignorando sus propias lágrimas de felicidad. Había temido tanto. "¿Qué – que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"No importa, no importa." Continúo besando su mano afectuosamente. "Lo importante es que estas bien. Temí tanto…tanto por ti, mi Serena." Ella intento moverse, pero él se lo impidió sosteniendo su mano. "No lo hagas, te lastimaras."

Serena llevo su otra mano a la cabeza. "No recuerdo mucho."

"No importa, será mejor. Habrá tiempo para lo demás, ahora lo importante eres tú." A pesar de intentarlo, él sabía que ella seria persistente.

Y así fue. "Fui de compras. Si. Lo recuerdo." Intento retroceder los vendajes de su frente. Él una vez más se lo impidió tomando su mano. "No sé que sucedió…perdí el control por unos segundos. No lo recuerdo bien." Cerró los ojos intentando descansar su agotada mente. Pero en esos pocos segundos llego a ella aquella escena. "¡El cinturón!" Salto de la cama quedando sentada. "¡El cinturón, Darién! _Ella_ se quito el cinturón." Darién la tomo por las muñecas cuando ella comenzó a quitar las sabanas de su camino. "Quiero verla. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Darién!" Comenzó a forcejear y a golpearlo para poder liberarse. Minuto después, el doctor entro seguido por dos enfermeras. "¡Suéltenme! ¡Darién! No puedes prohibírmelo, esto no, necesito verla." Su pelea continúo hasta que sintió un piquete en su brazo izquierdo, pero quiso continuar dando su mejor esfuerzo. "¡Necesito verla! ¡Quiero ver a mi hija! ¡¡Suéltame!!" Sus gritos desgarraban su corazón.

"¡Ella murió, Serena!"

La joven madre desmayo.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¿Desea algo mas, mi pequeña Serena?" Serena se esforzó por sonreír. "¿Lo ves? No es difícil. Tus sonrisas llenaban de vida esta casa." La única mujer que la conoce desde pequeña se sentó a su costado, acto que solo le permitía a ella. Solo con ella podía ser. "Han pasado tres meses desde que no sales de esta habitación. Te haces daño. Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte."

"Regresarla, Luna. Me siento tan culpable. Me siento destrozada. ¿Por qué no fui yo? Era tan pequeña." Comenzó a sollozar una vez más. "No pude ser una buena madre." Era sentido a su dolor. "¿Por qué no pude ser expresiva? ¿Por qué mis padres no fueron diferentes?"

"Serena. ¿A que viene eso ahora?" Ella ocultaba tanto y la vez deseaba expresar mucho al tomar la mano de quien ha llegado a querer como hija propia. "No los culpes. Ellos te amaron por sobre todo y yo fui testigo de eso."

Serena soltó su mano. "Eso no me importa ahora. Tengo a Darién y es todo lo que necesito."

"¿Escuche mi nombre?" Ambas voltearon hacia la puerta. Ocultando ambas manos tras su espalda y recargado en el marco de la puerta, el recién llamado sonreía hacia el interior de la habitación. Luna enseguida se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Darién entró cerrando la puerta tras de él. "¡Para ti!" Reveló sonrojado el ramo de rosas que ocultaba a su espalda. Serena lo tomo y solo pudo curvear un poco su labio.

"Gracias." Las dejo sobre la cama sin prestarles el menor interés. "¿Y por qué?"

"Porque te extraño." Se sentó junto a ella en aquel lugar que Luna desocupo segundos atrás. "Extraño tu alegría, tus caricias, tus besos, tus caprichos, tus enojos. Dime que puedo hacer para complacerte. Me encanta complacerte."

"No estoy lista aun, Darién." Se dejo manipular cuando él la abrazo para recostarla sobre su pecho. "No quiero nada, solo deseo descansar."

"¿Y quedarme sentado viendo como te haces daño? No, no podría permitir algo así. Por esta razón ya tome cartas en el asunto."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Desean que regrese." Serena se sentó a encararlo. "No me veas de esa manera, sabias que en cualquier momento me lo pedirían. Solo me concedieron dos meses, pero insististe tanto que rogué para que me pudiese ausentar un mes más. No puedo faltar a mi palabra."

"¿Me quedare sola de _nuevo_?" Lo último lo enfatizo para que él recordara que el accidente sucedió por él haber estado ausente. Esa fue una de las estrategias que ha usado para aliviar su propia culpa. Era él. Todo lo que en su vida sucedía, bueno y malo, era por él. "Siempre te he complacido en todo. He sido esposa fiel, amante única, amiga sin igual y hasta hace poco…madre ejemplar. ¿Por qué no puedes complacerme tú igual?"

"Lo hice, Serena. Estuve un mes de más. Vivo para complacerte. No hago más que escuchar tus peticiones. Sabes que te adoro. Pídeme lo que desees y lo tendrás, pero no me pidas que falte a mi palabra. Lo que desees, lo que tú desees para ser feliz."

"Sabes que no puedo ser feliz. Me quedare sola, Darién, completamente _sola_. No estoy lista para estar sola sin ti…y sin ella."

"Pensé en eso." Del bolcillo trasero de su pantalón sacó un pequeño sobre. "Para ti." Ella lo tomo incrédula. Lo abrió. Al ver su contenido, Serena levanto el rostro hacia él. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Acabo de decir que no estoy lista, ¿Y tú ya quieres que viaje?"

"Tú amabas viajar. Disfrutabas tus viajes exóticos. Incluso llegaste a quejarte de no haber tenido tiempo después del nacimiento de –"

"¡Calla! Intento sanar mi corazón y tú pareces disfrutar mi dolor." Él enseguida la abrazo. "¡Déjame y vete!" Le señalo la puerta. Sin nada más que poder decir y apenado por haber arruinado el momento, Darién decidió dejarla sola.

Al verlo salir, Serena bajo la mano y sin notar que continuaba ahí, tomo el sobre que se le había dado. De el sacó completamente aquel boleto. Lo leyó. Su nombre, siempre tan hermoso, estaba editado en cursiva y su edad le seguía imborrable.

23

Aquel número le recordó por alguna razón todos los sacrificios que a su joven edad se ha tenido que demandar. Al voltear hacia la puerta nuevamente se pregunto si realmente los podría llamar así.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¡Argh!" Podría tratarse de un dolor cualquiera, pero esta vez estaba seguro que trascendía una de esas tantas noches amigables. Esta vez su alrededor giraba con cierta pesadez. No se trataba de una molestia a las que esta acostumbrado. Quería adivinar que esta era especial. Y la evidencia a su afamada teoría la encontró justo en el momento en el que estiro el brazo y su mano toco un suave rostro.

Sonriendo y sentándose en su mismo lugar, recorrió plácidamente cada espacio que bien estaba seguro había disfrutado la noche anterior, antes de tener que dejar el lugar como ya es costumbre. "Es una lastima, tan linda que eres." Musito acariciando el rostro de la dama a su costado.

Una vez mas, como ya es costumbre, se levanto de la cama descubriendo a su paso la desnudez de su acompañante y enseguida volviéndola a cubrir sabiendo que su trabajo ahí había terminado. Con un poco de pesadez recorrió la suite colectando su ropa en el camino. Pero plácidamente sonreía sabiendo que ese era solo significado a la maravillosa noche después de una muy buena celebración.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Día 1**_

"Aun continuo preguntándome que hago aquí." Los brazos tan conocidos de su pareja la rodearon protectoramente.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo importante que eres para mi y lo que has creado en mi vida?" Susurro a su oído. "He escuchado compañeros decir que no existe una mujer perfecta pero eso es porque no te han conocido." Serena rio. "¿Te dije que te extrañare? Perdóname por no poder estar contigo en estas fechas importantes."

"Lo dijiste anoche, saliendo de la habitación, subiendo al coche y lo has repetido en todo el camino." Él sonrió. "Creo que tienes razón; necesito volver a ser yo." Intentó sonreír solo para complacerlo. "Gracias." Correspondió al abrazo. "Tomare esto como la relajación que necesito en este momento."

"Recuerda no estar cerca del humo del tabaco, te puede hacer daño. No olvides tu alergia a las nueces y asegúrate de tener el descanso que necesitas cada noche. Te llamare todos los días porque eso nadie me lo puede prohibir."

Serena levanto la mano derecha. "Sera como tu digas. También limitare los pastelillos. Lo ultimo que quisiera es que a mi regreso no te sea interesante."

"Eso será imposible." Beso sus labios como todas las noches suele hacerlo antes de dormir. "Sabes que te adoro." Ella sonrió y salió de sus brazos. "Nos veremos a tu regreso." Ella asintió tomando su pequeña maleta y saliendo del vehículo.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

La multitud que se había formado a su alrededor fue impedimento a su paso. A pesar de continuamente batallar para dase paso, le era imposible avanzar. Seria totalmente inaceptable que él, _él,_ quedase fuera. ¿Cómo rayos pudo llegar tarde? Él tuvo que ser el primero en haber estado ahí. Pero no, y como bien sabia que escucharía a más de una voz reclamándole esa peripecia comenzó a desesperar aun más. Girando a su alrededor, encontró una puerta a la que se dirigió sabiendo que lo llevaría al interior de su destino.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo por uno de los pasillos. Inesperadamente se detuvo. Giro. Realmente no le importaba encontrarse solo ya que la soledad es algo que a él le favorece, pero el gran problema fue encontrarse perdido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que _él_ estuviese perdido? El lugar era inmenso tanto como hermoso. Hasta ahora es que puede admirar la maravilla.

Optando por dejarse guiar por su intuición, el pasillo de la izquierda pareció más corto y al final le esperaban unas escaleras cortas. Estaba seguro que lo llevaría a algún lugar importante. A su paso encontraba maravillosas historias plasmadas detrás de frágiles cristales que les protegían. Hubo una que capto su atención notoriamente al hacerlo detenerse. Se trataba de una mujer de pie frente un espejo; se admiraba a si misma detrás de la densa nube de lo que él pudo interpretar como soledad al observar detalladamente sus ojos.

Sonrió al tener uno de sus tantos pensamientos señeros. Y con ese mismo pensamiento continuo su esforzado camino.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" La voz detrás de él lo hizo sobresaltar. Lenta y decisivamente volteó sosteniendo una enorme sonrisa solo para que sus ojos no delataran su trasnochar. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Su sonrisa insegura se expandió aun más, haciendo que el hombre delante de él dejara lo que llevaba en los brazos en el piso y se cruzara de brazos. "Eres un irresponsable."

"No, no, espera." Escuchando aquello, la sonrisa que se había forjado desapareció. "No ahora. Veras, tuve un pequeño percance y por eso no pude llegar a tie –"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Cuál que?" Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba que le pidieran una explicación.

"Tú siempre tienes un percance, o un incidente, o un problema, o algo que te impida llegar a tiempo. Creo que tienes un problema serio. _Dijiste_ que llegarías a tiempo." Masajeando suavemente su sien, aquel hombre parecía llegar a su límite. "¿Por qué continuas actuando como si fueras un adolecente, Seiya? ¿Cuánto te falta para madurar?"

"Y vuelves con lo mismo. No se trata de madurez. Yo soy muy maduro." Eso lo expuso junto con una sonrisa precaria. "Solo que todo lo que exiges lo haces como si yo fuera responsable de –"

"¡Exacto! _Responsable._ Responsabilidad es algo que no conoces y no sé en que momento te desviaste. Ibas por buen camino. Parecías cumplir las expectativas que todos teníamos en ti. Te pedí que estuvieras aquí para la junta de personal y no estuviste. Te _pedí_ que fueras responsable aunque sea en eso. No es difícil, Seiya. ¿Cuándo maduraras, hermano?"

"Esta bien, cometí un error, Taiki, pero no es el fin del mundo. No sé por qué quieres que _yo_ forme parte de esto cuando sabes que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo."

"Porque eres accionista, necio. ¿O es que nunca pensaras responsabilizarte por lo que te pertenece?"

"No me preocupo por eso. Sabes que confió en todo lo que tú quieras hacer y sé que nunca me defraudarías."

"Mantienes grandes esperanzas en mi, Seiya. ¿Pero que esperanza puedo tener yo contigo? Dejas caer todo sobre mí y tú placenteramente solo disfrutas de las ganancias de _mi_ trabajo. Estoy cansado de lo mismo. Y como sé que algún día tendrás que madurar, me tome la pequeña libertad de impulsar ese día." De nuevo tomo la caja a sus pies e hizo entrega de ella. "Desde hoy dejaras de disfrutar solamente. Desde hoy conocerás lo que es vivir sin nada. Y no te esfuerces en decir que cambiaras, ya conozco esa rutina. Tampoco te molestes por tus tarjetas ni por tus gastos porque no tendrás ni uno solo. Lo que desees lo obtendrás solo con esto." Le señalo la caja que Seiya perplejamente no dejaba de observar. "Estoy seguro que aprenderás una gran lección, hermanito." Con dos palmadas en el hombro, Taiki dejo atrás a su atónito hermano.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"Doscientos tres. Doscientos cuatro. Doscientos cin – ¡Aquí!" Cansada de haber caminado tanto y contenta por finalmente haber encontrado el número de su suite, Serena deslizo la tarjeta para poder entrar. "¡Uhh!" Sus labios se circularon ante la expresión encantadora. El lugar era una maravilla desde que puso un pie en el. Tiro su bolsa sobre la cama y corrió hacia el balcón. Sus labios nuevamente se partieron, pero esta vez fue imposible expresar algo. Los últimos rayos del sol en el lejano horizonte era lo más hermoso que se le estaba regalando.

Sin haber soltado el folleto, lo leyó por primera vez para enterarse que a las 19:40 hrs. se llevaría acabo la inauguración. Al voltear hacia el reloj de pared, se dio cuenta que faltaban solo diez minutos para tal acontecimiento.

Tomando la tarjeta de su habitación, Serena corrió hacia la puerta para cerrarla tras de ella.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

El suave susurro del violín fue señal para captar inmediata atención hacia la mujer que inicio la celebración. Segundos después, la melodía de la orquesta comienzo a tocar al compás del violín. En menos de lo que esperaba, la barcaza de fuegos artificiales fue maniobrada entre el dique y el galeón frente a ellos, dándoles una visión exquisita a los más de tres mil pasajeros. Los pequeños botes patrulleros mantenían su distancia mientas al mismo tiempo su tripulación igualmente disfrutaba del espectáculo.

A las 19:44 hrs., uno de los espectáculos más esplendidos de fuegos artificiales que jamás se haya visto en la historia dio comienzo. Las luces parecían estar muy cerca. Serena se podía sentir estar en medio de ellas. La tonalidad predominante que mostraba la antena era roja. Era un emocionante e inspirante espectáculo.

Al las luces continuar inundándoles y con varios _oohs_ y _awws_, una voz sonora sobresalió de entre tantas. "Bienvenidos a bordo del trasatlántico más grande del mundo. El más lujoso. El perfecto. El barco más largo, alto, ancho y costoso nunca antes construido en la historia marítima." Las expresiones de asombro cesaron, pero nadie dejaba de ver el despliegue de luces. "Solo aquí encontraran reunidos todos los lugares para vuestra satisfacción y relajación personal; Cinco piscinas diferentes. Cancha de golf, tenis, baloncesto y pádel. Pista de hielo. Jardín interior. Club nocturno. Salón de baile. Teatro. Spa. Bar-discoteca. Biblioteca. Casino. Museo. Observatorio. Cine. Gimnasio. Salón de baile. Así como también una extensa variedad de restaurantes."

Una vez que los fuegos artificiales terminaron, el trasatlántico continúo su camino para entrar a mar abierto. La música de la orquesta continúo. Fue una apertura memorable.

"Será un placer tenerles a bordo a ustedes; los primeros afortunados. Su satisfacción será la nuestra. Este es todo el propósito de esta majestuosidad; de quien será llamado el nuevo monarca del océano." Tras una breve pausa concluyó. "¡Bienvenidos a _Serenity_!"

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Sé que ha sido mucho el tiempo que me he ausentado, seis meses para ser exactos, pero es difícil aprender a vivir con cicatrices. He encontrado la paz que necesitaba para continuar y confesare que todas esas palabras de aliento que ustedes me brindaron seguirán por siempre conmigo a donde quiera que vaya. Por eso y más… ¡Gracias! Gracias por ayudarme a salir a delante.

• **¡**_**Con mucho cariño para ustedes**_**!**_** •**_

_**¡Y para mí!**_

**n.n**

Bueno, aquí la tienen. Una historia que quise escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que en su lugar termine escribiendo otras.

Lo único que puedo esperar es que les guste a ustedes también y puedan acompañarme una vez más. Y no, no es Titanic.

•• _**Solo para el record; Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**_ ••

**¡**_**Gracias**_**!** **n.n**

**.•.** _Serenity_ _Kou_ **.•.**


	2. Incidencia

**X . x . X**

_**.•.**_ _**SERENITY**_ _**.•.**_

**X . x . ****X**

• _**Capítulo**_ **•**

• _**II**_** •**

**X . x . X**

**:•:** _**Incidencia**_ **:•:**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Esto era humillación. Él, un hombre que obtiene todo lo que en la vida desea, ahora solo es un uniformado más. No era más de los que se encontraban en lo que él consideraba un lugar demasiado reducido. Se sentía oprimido. Él, un hombre que siempre ha sido libre, ahora se sentía atrapado dentro de la que pudiese haber sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. "¡Maldición!" Insulto por tercera vez en el día al haber dejado caer la bandeja con dos copas de vino. Enseguida estornudo una vez más y descubrió que esa fue causa a su torpeza. Pero el fenómeno no fue tan natural, algo causo perturbación a su nariz.

No algo, si no alguien.

Al voltear a su costado encontró a una dama sentada de espalda a él, cigarrillo en mano y copa vacía frente a ella. Una mujer que no parecía perturbarse por lo que sucediera tras de ella. "¿Acaso no sabes que esta prohibido fumar aquí?" Era extraño escucharse a si mismo decir lo que justamente se le dice a él cuando enciende un cigarrillo en lugares prohibidos. La mujer no mostró el menor interés de haber escuchado, en cambio inhalo un poco más y exhalo con elegancia.

Acto seguido él arranco el cigarrillo de quien al momento pudo reconocer como una mujer joven. Ella se puso de pie molesta por el atrevimiento. "¡Esta prohibido fumar aquí!" Exclamo él con prepotencia.

Ella no hizo más que arquear una ceja y sonreír astutamente. De la mesa tomo su paquete de cigarrillos y saco otro. El encendedor que en todo momento había estado en su mano derecha se encendió enseguida. Complacida, inhalo profundo para complacerse en exhalar fuertemente en el rostro de aquel mesero. "Terrible el servicio." Su dulce voz contrasto con lo agraviante de sus palabras. Él supo que no se dirigía a él ya que la mirada de la dama se concentraba en alguien tras de él.

"Enseguida nuestro mesero se disculpara por lo sucedido, señorita." Ella se enfoco en él, esperando lo dicho por quien parecía ser su superior. "Seiya, la dama espera."

Lo que había acabado de escuchar encendió aun más su ira. Seiya volteo. "¿Qué dijiste?" ¿Él, _su_ empleado, hablándole de esa manera? Era increíble.

El hombre que en efecto era el encargado de administrar el restaurante francés frunció el ceño. "Eres un empleado aquí como todos los demás, según se nos ha informado, así que no veo por que tendrías que recibir trato especial. La dama espera una disculpa."

Sintiendo la tensión, la joven mujer no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. "Esta bien, no importa. En realidad no se puede esperar mucho de…" Miro a Seiya de arriba abajo, observando su traje manchado por el vino derramado. "…de un empleado." Comenzó su camino a la salida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Seiya en ningún momento dejo de ver al hombre frente a él. Sus manos se mantenían en presionados puños. "Si tú te vuelves a referirte a mi de esa manera –"

"Esas son las ordenes que se nos dieron. No me amenaces con un despido porque ese lo obtendré cuando recibas trato especial." Dando media vuelta, quiso dar por terminada la pequeña discusión que comenzaba a captar la atención de más de uno.

Seiya lo tomo por el hombro para que no continuara. "No pretendo convertirme en el tema de diversión de un simple empleado. Si me vuelves a hablar como lo hiciste segundos atrás, te aseguro que tú serás el primero de mi lista negra cuando todo esto termine. Así que te aconsejo que comiences a medir la altura entre tú y yo."

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Extendiendo ambos brazos, Serena se dejo tirar sobre su cama. Había prometido que tomaría este tiempo como relajación a su alma, pero le era imposible. Se sentía más sola que nunca. Aquella pequeña, después de ella misma haber rechazado la idea de perder su libertad, se había convertido en parte sin igual en su vida. Hace tres años este viaje estaría significando plenitud, pero ahora no podía verlo de tal manera. Sus ojos se cerraron al haberse cansado de observarse en el espejo sobre ella.

Su silueta continuaba siendo hermosa y su cabello se expandía a sus costados, pero aun así no podía continuar observándose. Sin pensarlo demasiado, su brazo se extendió lo suficiente hasta tomar el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. "Servicio a habitación 205." Sin importarle cual fuera el menú, engancho. De nuevo extendió sus brazos y observo sus preciosos ojos azules a través del espejo.

**.**

Los tres golpecillos a su puerta hicieron que Serena se levantara rápido, dándose cuenta que sus ojos habían dejado de batallar. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, corrió hacia la puerta no interesada en saber el tiempo que su orden había demorado.

Abrió.

Sonrió complacida al ver el pequeño carrito con el platillo de comida. "¿Acaso el servicio aquí siempre será así de terrible?" Con brazos cruzados se recargo en la puerta para darle paso al empleado. Él entro con cierta molestia al escuchar la ironía y dejo el servicio sobre la mesa con algo de dificultad. "¿Puedo preguntar si es tu primer día? Eres un poco… ¿Cómo podría decirlo sin herir tus insignificantes sentimientos?…eres torpe."

Más que herido, furioso, él regreso a la salida para encararla. Por varios segundos peleo consigo mismo para no explotar su ira. Ella no hacia más que sonreír. "Cuanto lo siento……_señorita_." Aquella pausa le pareció eterna.

"Espero que no se repita." Finalizo ella antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¡Seiya –!"

"Por favor, Taiki, te lo prometo. Te aseguro que seré y haré todo lo que quieras, pero devuélveme mi –"

Taiki observo a su hermano por varios segundos antes de tomar el control del teléfono nuevamente. "Te llamo en unos minutos." Engancho. "¿Seiya, que te pasa? No te estas muriendo. Ni siquiera han pasado cinco horas de trabajar como un hombre decente y ya pareces morir."

"¿Decente? Taiki he sido humillado, pisoteado y ofendido vilmente. No me prohíbas darle su merecido a quien se lo merezca. ¡Soy tu hermano! No puedes hacerme esto, además yo también soy dueño de esto. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que un empleado me hable como su igual? ¿Y como puedes permitir que una mujer se crea mas inteligente que yo? Esta bien, aprendí mi lección, seré más responsable."

Taiki arqueo una ceja, tal y como suele hacerlo cuando intenta ver mas allá de las palabras de su hermano. "¿Aprendiste tú lección?"

"Si, si. No más faltas. Más responsabilidades. Pero sobre todo, tomare las cosas en serio. Dime, ¿Qué departamento quieres que supervise?" Taiki se llevo una mano a la barbilla. "Esta vez lo haré bien y sin tropiezos." Sonrió complacido por ver a su hermano dudar, estaba seguro que su ya practicado discurso tendría el efecto deseado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Día 2**_

Cuando se trata de elegir un crucero, hay quienes desearían uno que sea puerto intensivo con paradas cada otro día y otros prefieren uno con días en el mar. Pero a diferencia de todos aquellos que parecían disfrutar lo que habían elegido, a ella no le importaba del todo la elección que se había echo por ella. Siendo el segundo día en el mar, no le era del todo interesante las inmensas piscinas debajo de su balcón. Cuanto deseaba divertirse, pero le resultaba imposible. Recordó vagamente cuando ella era la primera en estar ahí.

Le pareció fastidiosa la escena de una pareja caminando alrededor de la piscina tomados de la mano. Le era ridícula esa exposición de afecto. Pero aquella mujer sonreía complacida y por segundos se pregunto si no sentiría vergüenza de que todos la vieran.

Ella bien sabia que al estar en _Serenity_ no podía darle cabida al desánimo, ya que eso seria completamente imposible. Ella quería que de su mente se alejara tristeza, lo deseaba, pero poco a poco se comenzaba a dar cuenta lo difícil que estaba siendo. Necesitaba distraerse antes de volver a tirarse en esa cama observando su patético reflejo a través de ese espejo que no la dejaba dormir. Y al recargar ambos brazos sobre el balcón, sonrió observando la escena anterior.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Hubiese sido difícil continuar con la discusión de la noche anterior. Pero él mismo sabía que aunque el plan de ayer no diese resultado, el as que hábilmente siempre guarda bajo la manga se había convertido en su salvavidas. Sus pasos incrementaron notoriamente durante los pocos instantes en el que el pasillo quedo vació. Al llegar frente una puerta como cualquier otra, de su saco tomo una tarjeta maestra y la deslizo para darse paso. Cerró suavemente, no queriendo que quien se encontraba dentro de la suite notase su presencia, al menos no hasta que él quisiera. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero eso no le sorprendió ya que así solo puede ser ella.

Como si nunca fuese a olvidar sus rutinas, se dirigió directamente al balcón. No hubo pausas, ni siquiera titubeo por crearla en otra parte de la suite. No ella. Y es que es exactamente el amanecer lo único que puede ponerla de pie a esa hora de la mañana. "¿Interrumpo?" Susurro en cuanto se inclino hasta casi tocar su oído.

Ella saltó impresionada. Su corazón latió rápido por haberse imaginado sola. "¡Seiya!" Le golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro. Él rió complacido. "No vuelvas a hacer eso." Le sentencio poniendo un dedo sobre su nariz.

"Oye, al menos tuve el resultado deseado." Volvió a reír. Pero su rostro cambio casi enseguida cuando vio que ella no compartía la diversión. "¿No me extrañaste?" Ella sonrió a eso. Tuvo que hacerlo al ver su rostro afligido. "Tomare eso como un si." Sin preguntar a poder hacerlo, la abrazo como solían hacerlo cuando niños. "Imagine que no estarías aquí."

"Tranquilo." Ella rompió el afecto segundo después. "Solo fueron un par de semanas las que me aleje, pero el mundo no se acaba. Además, ¿Cómo me iba a atrever a perderme este primer viaje? ¿Cómo has estado?" Le señalo la silla contraria a la suya para que le acompañara.

Él acepto el ofrecimiento enseguida. "Triste." Ella inclino la cabeza, gesto que él conocía muy bien. "Porque estoy atravesando por un mal momento." Ella sonrió inevitablemente. "¿Ya lo sabes?" Ella asintió. "Claro, lo siento, tú sabes todo antes de que yo siquiera lo imagine."

Sin titubeo, ella le tomo ambas manos con todo ese cariño que siempre ha tenido para él. "Créeme que he hecho todo lo posible para que desista de esa idea tonta. Pero por primera vez creo verlo decidido a algo con respecto a ti. Sé lo que esto esta significando para ti. Es una humillación y lo ultimo que yo quisiera es ver que alguien hiere tú orgullo y dignidad."

"¿Lo ves? Tú si entiendes, ¿Por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo?" Se soltó. "Me volveré loco si tengo que soportar otro día como el de anoche. ¿Puedes imaginarme a mí, _a mí_, llevando comida y permitiendo que me llamen torpe? Taiki no entiende. Yo no fui quien cambio. Él fue el que me –" Calló al haberla expectante.

"¿Él que, Seiya?"

"Olvídalo." Se puso de pie. "Solo quise venir a pedirte que me ayudes. Si existe alguien que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ese alguien eres tú. Por favor, ayúdame."

"Te aseguro que lo estoy haciendo sin que tú me lo pid –" Enmudeció en cuanto él la estrecho entre sus brazos. Ella misma correspondió el afecto, sabiendo que esa era la manera más cercana que podía obtener a un _gracias_. "De nada." Susurro sonriente.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

La fraternidad no era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y la conversación que se llevaba acabo en el asiento trasero al suyo le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza. Por mucho que se había propuesto no poner atención, aquellas risas podían escucharse en gran parte del restaurante y más de uno volteaba a verlos para intentar transmitir el mismo mensaje a través de sus miradas incomodas.

"¿Algo de to –?" Sin prestar atención a como tenia que saludar a los clientes y olvidando lo poco que había escuchado, el mesero calló en el instante en el que la dama levantó el rostro.

"¿Y es que no tomaron la molestia de contratar más empleados? ¿O tú eres el único para todo? Porque si es así pondré una queja inmediata." La molestia que comenzaba a acumularse quiso ser descargada en el momento preciso. "Me comienza a molestar ver tu rostro afligido en todas partes." Levanto la mano moviendo los dedos rápido. "Vete de mi presencia y que envíen a alguien que sepa hacer su trabajo."

Aquella frase dejo mudos hasta los que plácidamente mantenían una conversación detrás de ella. El restaurante entero se vació de voces para que todas las miradas se dirigieran a la mujer sentada frente a un hombre que apretaba su mano tan fuerte que parecía estar apunto de quebrantarla.

Pero antes de que llegara un terciario, él lanzo su mano sobre la mesa haciéndola golpearse. "¡Idiota!" Gritó enfurecida al verlo irse. "¡Ya pagaras por esto!" Amenazó importándole poco las miradas sobre ella y olvidando su tan codiciado protocolo.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¿Interrumpo?" Con gran elegancia, la dama que había atravesado la puerta sonrió al ver a los presentes varones que rodeaban la mesa ponerse de pie. Sus preciosos ojos enseguida buscaron a su razón para estar ahí. "Lamento la demora." Camino segura de saber el camino hacia uno de los asientos vacíos. Solo a través de su mirada podía ser acompañada por el hombre por el cual estaba ahí. Él sonrió complacido al verla sentarse a su costado. "¿Es que acaso no falta alguien mas aquí?" Cuestiono a su prometido.

Él sonrió intentando tranquilizar la situación al ver miradas volar de un extremo al otro de la mesa. "Señorita Kaiou, permítame agradecer una vez mas el tiempo que ha logrado ofrecernos de su agotada agenda."

La mujer al otro extremo de la mesa lo miro sorprendida de que se haya dirigido a ella cuando la mujer a su costado recién le había cuestionado por algo. "Cuando la idea se planteo, me agradó la manera en la que podía imaginarme aquí, pero cuando mi prometido menciono lo mismo hace un mes, incluyo el pequeño detalle de que ustedes se conocen desde hace años. Me fue imposible negarme." Sonrió en cuanto el hombre que había descrito como su prometido le tomo la mano.

"¿Y es que no te dije que lograría convencerla?" Sus preciosos ojos azabaches se postraron al instante en ella, quien sonrió tímidamente. "Además también necesitaba estas vacaciones. Es poco el tiempo que puedo tenerla solo para mi."

"Yo me siento complacido de finalmente conocer a la famosa mujer que logro cautivarlo. ¿Y para cuando se planeo la boda, Haruka?" Ambos se miraron, acto que él tomo como sorpresivo. "Oh, lo siento, como mencionaron la palabra _prometido_ imagine que ustedes –"

"No se trata de eso." Interrumpió su amigo. "Es que, Taiki, quisiéramos pedirte el que se pueda significar un inmenso favor." Taiki y su novia se miraron.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**¡**_**Hola**_**!**

Bueno, al menos creo no haberme demorado tanto para la actualización de este capítulo. Sé que no se sabe mucho, pero recién comienza el drama y por primera vez quiero hacer una historia en la que pueda ser menos misteriosa. Al menos tratare de eliminar un poco los _"No tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que esta pasando aquí"_, que yo misma me pregunto cuando reviso mis historias.

Agradezco mucho, muchote, el apoyo que me continúan ofreciendo.

_¡Se les quiere montones!_

**.•.** _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ **.•.**


	3. Antagonismo

**X . x . X**

_**.•.**_ _**SERENITY**_ _**.•.**_

**X . x . ****X**

• _**Capítulo**_ **•**

• _**III**_** •**

**X . x . X**

**:•:** _**Antagonismo**_ **:•:**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"Nunca antes lo había visto así de molesto, Seiya. Le pedí un poco de tiempo para poder hablar contigo." Seiya volteo, no queriendo seguir dándole la espalda. No a ella, porque solo ella podía preocuparse como lo hacia ahora. "No quisiera que continuaras en tantos problemas. Primero fue la vajilla, después la discusión con Andrew y ahora el problema con esa mujer."

"Ya le dije a Taiki que iba a tomar esto con seriedad pero no quiere entender. Quiere continuar teniendo esa ridícula idea de que tengo quince años. Peor aun, sigue insistiendo en que continúe mi carrera de administración. De haber sabido que esto iba a suceder me hubiese quedado en Hong Kong. Si hago esto es solo para no enfadarlo más, pero en cuanto lleguemos al primer puerto tomare un avión de regreso a Japón."

"No hables así. No necesitas entrar en una discusión con él. Quizás…no sé…podrías sacar algo positivo de todo esto." Él la miro incrédulo. "Si, lo sé, no fue la mejor frase pero, ¿Por qué no lo intentas una vez más?" Inclino el rostro levemente. "Mañana arribaremos al primero puerto y te prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para liberarte de esta situación…" Él sonrió complacido. "…solo si tú me prometes que existirá una disculpa." Aquella sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto grotesco.

"¿Una disculpa?" Carcajeo. "¿Una disculpa para esa mujer? Ella no merece tanto. Fue ella quien me ofendió."

"Quizá fue así, quizás no, pero lo importante es que ahora amenaza con crear un escándalo respecto a lo sucedido. ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría?" Él encogió los hombros, no queriendo importarle. "_Serenity_ es el sueño realizado de Taiki. Sabes que todo lo que él hace lo hace pensando en ti. Siempre ha sido así desde que se quedaron solos. Sé que es mucho lo que te pido, pero si no lo haces…" Pauso al verlo reflexionar. "…arruinarías el que tendría que haber sido el primer viaje perfecto de _Serenity_." Él de nuevo le dio la espalda. "Por favor, Seiya, por favor." Pauso brevemente. "Hazlo por mi."

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¿Quieres dejar de reír, Haruka?" Era poca la paciencia que Taiki podía mantener cuando sentía que se burlaban de él.

"Lo siento, es que –" Daba lo mejor de si para calmarse. "–no imagino a Seiya vestido de camarero. Espera, ¿Dijiste que era camarero o mesero? Tienes que decirme en donde esta para ir a comer allá." La ironía tuvo que cesar en cuando choco miradas con Taiki. "Esta bien, lo siento. ¿Pero has pensado alguna vez que él también pueda tener ideales propios? Creo que no tengo que hacerlo pero…deberías de recordar que ya no es el niño de diez años de quien te toco hacerte cargo."

"Tienes razón, Haruka, mejor no pienses y sigue riendo." Se cruzo de brazos.

"Esta bien, continuare riendo al lado de mi preciosa prometida que salió temerosa al ver tu reacción. Pero si quieres un consejo, amigo, deberías dejar un poco el estrés de lado, te esta afectando y eso no es bueno. Solo recuerda que tus sueños poco a poco se van cumpliendo y estoy seguro que el sueño de ver a tu hermano realizado también se hará verdad." Antes de salir, Haruka ya no miro a su amigo con ironía o burla, sino con preocupación.

Una vez que Taiki escucho la puerta cerrarse, recargo ambas manos sobre la mesa frente a él. A menudo se preguntaba si lo que hacia no era suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Era una lucha interminable. Al dar un paso hacia delante, daba dos hacia tras. Él nunca fue bueno con las disculpas ya que nunca tenía que hacerlo. Todo lo que él hacia siempre estuvo bien. Ahora no entendía ese cambio de tener que convertirse en un hombre 'de responsabilidades', como Taiki se ha esforzado por querer catalogarlo. Y es que ahora le parecía que era ya muy tarde para que se le aleccionara, al menos no con veinticinco años. Aquel tiempo en el que deseaba ser como su hermano diez años mayor había pasado. Y aquel error de haber querido pensar en ser administrador de empresas fue simplemente eso; un error.

"¡Seiya!"

Seiya volteó. Aquel que le llamo no solo lo tomo por sorpresa, sino que también instantáneamente le contagio una sonrisa. "Vaya y yo imagine que te esconderías de mi para no pagarme."

"¿De que hablas? Fuiste tú quien desapareció después de la celebración. Ni siquiera me diste tiempo para otra apuesta." De repente se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de su amigo. "¿Y que haces vestido así? Me recuerdas a uno de esos que llevan el equipaje." Rió.

"¿Un camarero?"

"¡Ugh! Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes. No hace mucho me acabo de pelear con uno por haber puesto mi equipaje en la habitación equivocada. Pero todo se arreglo después de unos cuantos gritos. Si _Serenity_ no lo valiera ya hubiera golpeado a uno que otro." Fingió escalofríos. "En fin, conocí a una mujer preciosa aquí. Anoche te quise buscar pero desistí de hacerlo cuando vi a Taiki cerca."

"¡Ja! ¿Le sigues teniendo miedo a mi hermano?"

"Tú también se lo tendrías si fueras yo. Oye, no es fácil ser tu mejor amigo y encima ser mal visto por tu hermano por pensar que soy mala compañía. ¿Sigue pensando eso?" Seiya asintió. "No importa, algún día se cansara. Regresando al tema, conocí a una mujer preciosa y por el momento necesito el dinero. ¿Cuánto tiempo me das?"

"Siento desilusionarte ya que yo también necesito dinero." Continúo caminando.

Su amigo le siguió. "¿Qué? ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¡Ja! Claro que bromeas. ¿Quién quisiera pensar que _tú_ no tienes dinero? Solo basta ver todo esto para saber la respuesta. Se serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo me das?"

Seiya se detuvo. "No es broma, Yaten, Taiki quiere darme una 'lección' y solo lo estoy dejando por ella."

"¡Ella, ella, ella! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer las cosas por ella? A Kakyuu lo único que le importa es continuar escalando montañas." Ante esa frase, Seiya mostró molestia. "¿Y es que me negaras que desde que los tres éramos amigos, ustedes parecían tener esa chispa de lo que llaman 'ese algo'?" Seiya frunció el ceño. "¿Y cuando termino todo eso? ¡Claro! Cuando la preciosa chica conoció a tu multimillonario hermano."

"Basta, Yaten, no quieras empeorar la situación."

"No, no, si eres tú solito quien se la empeora al continuar viéndola como lo que ya no es y nunca volverá a ser. Y si quieres enojarte conmigo por decir la verdad, adelante. Pero solo recuerda que yo soy tu mejor amigo y ella solo es la mujer que te rompió el corazón."

"Cállate ya, Yaten." Quiso ignorarlo al dar media vuelta y continuar.

"Esta bien, olvidemos el tema porque siempre que hablamos de ella terminamos peleando. Ahora dime, ¿A que te refieres con eso de que Taiki quiere darte una lección?"

"Me dejo sin nada y con este miserable uniforme. Soy camarero, mesero, limpia trastos, mensajero y repartidor. Soy de lo más bajo que puedas imaginar. Soy un…" Trago saliva varias veces antes de tener que describirse. "…un…empleado de _Serenity_."

"¡Que!" Yaten es bien conocido por su distinguido dramatismo, por siempre estar en problemas y tener la facilidad de ganar dinero fácil. Pero sobre todos sus defectos, la única cualidad que podía encontrársele hasta ahora era preocuparse por quien considera un hermano. "No me digas eso que me dará algo. Si tu no tienes dinero, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?"

Por segunda vez Seiya se detuvo. "¿Qué te parece hacer movimientos raros en tu cuenta bancaria?" Continúo.

"Aun no puedo, faltan cinco días para que se cumpla el plazo que me dieron para poder retirar dinero. Pero tú no puedes decirme que caminas con los bolsillos vacíos."

"Claro que no, pero con lo que tengo ahora no nos alcanzaría ni siquiera para ir a Las Vegas. Así que puedes olvidarte de ese y otros viajes planeados. Pero solo para mantenerlo en el archivo; gane nuestra ultima apuesta. Puedes tenerlo en consideración para cuando puedas tener efectivo." Rió.

"Lo siento pero yo gané la anterior y no me pagaste, así que creo no deberte nada. Comenzamos de cero."

"Suena razonable." Estrecharon manos sellando el acuerdo. Casi al instante observo la puerta frente a la que estaban.

"¿Y puedo saber que hacemos aquí?" Cuestiono Yaten al ver su expresión. "¿Seiya?"

Seiya resoplo. "Estoy aquí para pedir una dis–" Inhalo. "–una discul–" Le costaba trabajo el solo pensarlo. "–estoy aquí por una tontería pero…" Volteo a verlo. "¡Ayúdame!" Tomado por sorpresa, Yaten estuvo por replicar. "Solo sigue lo que yo diré." Sin esperar respuesta, toco.

Ambos esperaron pacientes a que la puerta se abriera, pero no sucedía. "¿Seiya, que hacemos aquí?" Yaten comenzó a quejarse. Seiya toco de nuevo y continuaba sin dar respuesta. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?" Seiya quiso ignorarlo al continuar tocando. "Suficiente, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí y me molesta sentirme ignorado así que regresare a mi habitación y cuando termines aquí…" Comenzó a burlarse. "…puedes presentarte en mi habitación con el menú –… ¡Hello!" Sus labios inmediatamente se curvearon en cuanto una dama finalmente respondió al llamado.

"Buenos días…señorita." Comenzó Seiya ignorando la mirada deslumbrante en los ojos de su amigo. Aquella mujer se cruzo de brazos, aparentemente no complacida de verlo. "Me he visto en la obligación de venir a ofrecerle una dis –" Lo pensó. "El comportamiento que tuve hace un par de horas frente a toda esa gente me ha llevado a reflexionar lo mucho que aun tengo que aprender. Y para asegurarse que tal conducta no vuelva a repetirse, el distinguido señor Taiki Kou se ha tomado la molestia de venir personalmente a ofrecer una justificación."

Yaten lo miro atónito, pero después de algunos segundos y de tener la mirada de aquella mujer sobre él, aclaro su garganta. "Tal y como el evento fue descrito por algunos espectadores, me he visto en la obligación de pedirle una disculpa formal en nombre de la tripulación y por supuesto…" Extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. "…en nombre mío." Se inclino hasta besar la mano de la mujer. "Como es bien sabido, no es común que yo olvide todos los asuntos importantes que llevan mi nombre solo para solucionar el problema de un simple mesero…" A eso Seiya frunció el ceño. "…pero usted posee todo para merecer eso y más. Usted es resplandor para _Serenity_ y es por personas como usted por quien trabajo incansablemente."

Seiya aclaro su garganta, queriendo dar por terminada la bien-maniobrada-fingida-y-dramática disculpa. Una que estaba seguro esa mujer no merecía. "Y dando por terminado el problema, nos retiramos." Codeo levemente a su amigo para que soltara la mano que aun sostenía. Yaten lo hizo sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tiene razón, señor Kou, personas tan insignificantes como un simple mesero no merecerían ocupar ni siquiera un minuto de su atención. Por supuesto que acepto su disculpa." Seiya sonrió complacido. Queriendo dar por terminado aquello, dio media vuelta. "Pero aun no he escuchado la disculpa de quien me ofendió."

Seiya se congelo. "¿Qué esperas Seiya? La dama espera una disculpa." Mentalmente Seiya lo insulto. Giro. Tanto Yaten como la mujer esperaban pacientes a que él dijera algo.

Inhalo hondo. Esto le iba a costar trabajo. "Señorita…" Miro a Yaten, quien sonriente solo le movía la cabeza para que continuara. "…le pido…" Con una ceja levantada, ella continuaba esperando cruzada de brazos. "…una dis –" De momento se pregunto si el quedarse sin dinero estaba valiendo tanto. Después de todo se trataba de su dignidad lo que estaba en juego. "–una discul – discu –" Ella dio media vuelta corriendo. No fue hasta que ambos la vieron tomar un celular que descubrieron la razón.

"¡Darién!" Seiya la vio sonreír por primera vez. Una sonrisa que le contrastaba. "No, no, todo aquí es –" Calló en cuanto se dio cuenta que la puerta se mantenía abierta. "Espera un segundo." Regreso. "Muchas gracias señor Kou, muchas gracias señor mesero por su maravilloso servicio. Me complace conocer gente que se esfuerza por trabajar arduamente por un sueldo. Hasta luego." Cerró la puerta, literalmente, frente a su nariz. Seiya no supo si aquello fue malévolamente planeado o la mujer sufría de algún trastorno mental. De momento sintió pena por ella.

No fue hasta que Yaten hablo que lo saco de sus pensamientos. "¡Uhh! ¿Viste eso, Seiya? Claro que lo viste pero, ¿Te diste cuenta de lo preciosa que es esa mujer?"

Seiya gruño al instante. "El estar en el mar te esta afectando, hermano. Esa es la mujer más antipática que he conocido. Y es horrible, no solo por fuera pero por dentro también." Giro queriendo alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"…Claro que si, Darién." Serena lo escucho repetir una de sus tantas frases celebres antes de ella concluir. "No te preocupes. Por supuesto que me divertiré." Tiro el celular sobre la cama una vez que dio por terminada su llamada. "Pero claro que será así aunque tú no hubieras dado permiso." Su bien animada sonrisa la dirigió con una mirada hacia la puerta que había cerrado minutos atrás.

De la mesilla tomo el paquete de cigarrillos y saco uno. Lo encendió con la destreza que su pareja desconoce e inhalo profundo. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo la tarjeta de su habitación y salió.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"Estoy en deuda contigo y vaya que es una grande." Seiya estiro los brazos. "Nunca imagine que algo tuyo me llegaría a quedar."

"Bueno en realidad…um… ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la graduación de Casandra?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si esa noche fue una pesadilla. Un poco mas y salgo de ahí con un anillo y una soga atada al cuello."

"Bueno, ¿Y recuerdas cuando te pedí prestada una camisa ya que en ese entonces estaba igual que ahora?" Seiya asintió aun recordando. "Después de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión que ya era tiempo de regresarte lo que te pertenece."

"Mejor dicho por poco y te conviertes en su propietario permanente. Pero no importa ya. Un poco más en ese ridículo uniforme y estoy seguro que hubiese terminado en un centro de terapia por el trauma recibido." Arreglo por última vez su camisa. "Ahora lo importante es no encontrarnos a los mensajeros de Taiki en nuestro camino, de lo contrario tendrías que demostrar tu gran habilidad para la defensa propia." Yaten rió. "Oh, lo siento, lo olvide, ese soy yo." Carcajeo. "Vámonos."

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"Muy buenas noches, señorita." La puerta se le abrió. "Adelante." Ella no se molesto por agradecer el acto ya que sabía ese era el trabajo del empleado. Las luces multicolores que iluminaban el escenario resplandecieron ante ella, haciéndola cerrar los ojos ante el destello. La banda con sus diversos instrumentos ambientaba sonoramente el bar-discoteca. Las ráfagas de luces se movían al compas de la música, algo a lo que ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a presenciar.

La barra se iluminaba con los video-proyectors integrados que podían programar cualquier contenido en la superficie de la barra. El sistema de sensor de movimiento detectaba todos los objetos que tocan su superficie y dibuja de forma interactiva imágenes y objetos. Las enormes pantallas dejaban ver a los presentes cada detalle de lo que sucedía en el escenario.

No queriendo olvidar aquella vieja costumbre, se dirigió ininterrumpidamente hacia la barra, ordenando enseguida la que fuese su favorita y bien conocida bebida. "Bellini." Deslizo su tarjeta sobre la barra, pero antes de que llegara al otro extremo, otra mano se postro sobre la suya deteniendo el acto.

"Por favor." La tarjeta regreso a ella. "Una mujer como usted no merece pagar por una bebida acompañada." Serena movió el rostro para ver al intruso. "Permítame." Con tan solo dos dedos tomo su propia tarjeta y la entrego al cantinero. "Yo invito."

Serena levanto una ceja tomando su tarjeta. "¿Y puedo saber la razón, señor Kou?" Y aunque en realidad no le importaba, le agradaba la idea de que el dueño del consorcio la recordase.

"Ante lo que el inexperto de mi empleado causo, no puedo hacer mas que intentar ofrecerle el mejor servicio que _Serenity_ pueda ofrecer." De nuevo, como ya lo había echo anteriormente, tomo su mano sin ella habérsela entregado esta vez. "Permítame remediar la falta." Ella termino asintiendo.

Él sonrió complacido dejándola ir. Continuo caminando buscando algo con la mirada mientras la dama quedaba atrás. No fueron muchos los pasos que dio antes de que su codo fuera capturado drásticamente. "¿Puedo saber que estas pretendiendo, Yaten?"

"Oh, Seiya, te estaba buscando. No imaginas a quien acabo de ver. Incluso –"

"Lo se, no necesitas repetirlo. ¿Eres idiota? Taiki nunca pagaría nada en este lugar." Yaten lo ignoraba al voltear constantemente. "¿Por qué acabas de pagar por la bebida de esa mujer? Espera, ¿No mencionaste no poder hacer movimientos bancarios?"

"Si, si, pero una bebida no afecta a nadie. Además no podía quedar en mal frente a ella." Rio. "Sigue pensando que soy Taiki." Seiya frunció el ceño. "¿Estas seguro que no te gusta? Sabes que nunca me ha gustado tomar de tu mismo vaso. Sabes que si te gusta –"

"¡No! No me gusta. No me agrada y no le encuentro belleza alguna. Simplemente la detesto por prepotente." Yaten rio. "¿Dije algo gracioso?"

"No. Es solo que me resulta increíble. Dejas de ser tú solo cuando Kakyuu esta cerca. ¿Crees que por que ella te vea siendo un 'niño bueno' regresara contigo? Acéptalo, hermano, tu tiempo pasó. Y ahora, justo cuando una diosa se pone en tu camino la detestas por ser hermosa. Que contrariedad."

"No es así. Kakyuu no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que te advierto que ni siquiera la menciones. No tengo idea de lo que puedas ver de hermoso en esa mujer. Ella no es más que prepotente, frívola, calculadora y es totalmente –"

"Como tú." Yaten rio ante la comparación. "¿La describes a ella o te describes a ti?"

"No me gustan las mujeres interesadas." Quiso concluir.

"¿Es eso, Seiya?" Yaten dio un paso a su costado para detenerle. "¿O es que ella no cayo a simple vista a tus encantos?" Seiya frunció el ceño. "¿Y es que crees que no lo note? La manera en la que esa mujer te miraba es como ninguna otra mujer te ha mirado a primera vista; con desprecio. ¿Puedo decir que es la primera mujer que no cae ante tus 'encantos'?" Rio. Se burlaba. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a burlarse del otro, pero algo de lo que había dicho molesto a Seiya.

"Soy yo quien no esta interesado."

"¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que una mujer tenga en la mente? _Serenity _aun tiene once días más en el mar antes de llegar a su destino final. ¿Estas dispuesto a este reto?" Le extendió la mano. "¿O prefieres hacerte a un lado y darme paso? Porque yo si estoy dispuesto. Con este titulo de "Kou" que me diste me siento importante." De nuevo rio. "A mi _si_ me gusta…y mucho. Es una mujer como ninguna otra. Es un reto."

Seiya volteo hacia donde aquella mujer tomaba sugestivamente su bebida. Él no estaba interesado, pero tampoco deseaba quedar como cobarde ante su mejor amigo. "Trato." Estrecho su mano.

Yaten sonrió. "Este caso será el mejor y el mas jugoso." Continuaron estrechando manos. "Y yo quiero participación. Tendrás solo cinco días. Los otros cinco serán míos." Sonrió. "Un millón para el onceavo día." La sonrisa de Seiya expandió al haber escuchado la que hasta ahora estaba siendo la apuesta más jugosa de su vida.

Aunque esa mujer no lo valiera.

**o**

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

Lo lamento, intento actualizar rapidito pero a veces las ideas se van tan rápido cómo vinieron. Todos sus lindísimos comentarios son apreciados enormemente.

_**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


	4. Atrevimiento

**X . x . X**

_**.•.**_ _**SERENITY**_ _**.•.**_

**X . x . ****X**

• _**Capítulo**_ **•**

• _**IV**_** •**

**X . x . X**

**:•:** _**Atrevimiento**_ **:•:**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

El ritmo de la música le contagiaba. Han sido innumerables ocasiones las que su cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente a tales vibraciones. Y le fascinaba. Amaba ser admirada por quienes pasaban frente a ella y no se atrevían a llevarla a la pista. Cortésmente llevo la copa de su mano a sus labios por múltiples ocasiones. Sus labios al tocar la bebida partían para darle paso a tan burbujeante sensación. Y con ese ultimo acto, había terminado su segunda bebida.

Al dejar la copa sobre la barra, inmediatamente otra nueva se postro al costado de la vacía. El acto fue acompañado de un brazo que ella siguió hasta llevarla a encontrarse con un rostro inesperado. Aquel gesto malinterpretado pudo ser esperado. "¿De nuevo tú?" Bufó despreocupada.

Él sonrió deslizando la copa vacía fuera del alcance de la dama para así reemplazarla con la que él ofrecía. "Por favor."

Ella soltó una ligera carcajada. Fue tan suave que pudo haberse confundido con un dulce susurrar. "No lo puedo creer. Espero que no pienses que soy lo suficientemente ingenua para tomarla."

Él pretendió pena por el comentario. "Oh." Y así también lo expreso mediante los vagos segundos que ella lo vio de nuevo. Su gesto había sido bien practicado minutos atrás. "Lo lamento…mi distinguida dama. No he querido ofenderle con tan antipático acto de justificación." De inmediato supo que algo de todo aquello había funcionado cuando ella de nuevo lo miro. Al encontrar esa una oportunidad perfecta, él de inmediato utilizo aquella arma que hasta ahora nunca ha fallado en su vida perfecta. Y es que aquella sonrisa que ha mantenido a más de una a sus pies se sintió victoriosa una vez más al ver a la dama frente a él sonreír vagamente también.

Pero el acto de la dama fue acompañado de un gesto cualquiera. "Me incomodas." La preciosa sonrisa del príncipe encantador se vino abajo cuando aquello se expreso. "No miento cuando digo que tu presencia me desagrada."

De haber sido en otro momento y en cualquier otra circunstancia, el joven millonario Kou Seiya habría optado por otra solución. Pero no la existía. No existía ni otro momento, ni otra circunstancia porque él nunca había sido rechazado por ninguna mujer. No existía otra solución porque no la sabía. Estúpidamente no sabía como actuar ante esta inesperada situación. Pero a su mente llego el registro de todas las apuestas que ha hecho con su amigo y de lo casi perfecto que ese registro es. Y esta mujer no iba arruinar ese _casi_ perfecto historial.

"Permítame remediar mi falta. No me gustaría que cuando mañana lleguemos al primer puerto, usted baje con la misma impresión que tiene de mi."

"No tengo ninguna porque simplemente no pierdo el tiempo pensando en empleados." Comenzó a mover la mano de un lado a otro. "Puedes retirarte."

Él frunció el ceño mientras intentaba no decir cualquier idiotez. "No estoy en horas de trabajo." Ella miro hacia otro lado, pretendiendo ignorarlo. "Mi horario termino horas atrás."

"Con mayor razón, desconozco por que los empleados pueden mezclarse con los pasajeros de esta manera." Exhalo girando hacia él nuevamente. Notó como él mantenía sosteniendo la copa que había ofrecido minutos atrás. "¿Realmente pretendes que yo la acepte?"

"No." Respondió sorprendiéndola. "Solo pretendía poder hacerle un poco de compañía." Admirada, la dama frente a él lo vio llevar la misma bebida a sus labios. Aquello si pudo cautivar su atención. Ella en todo momento imagino que la bebida estaba siendo ofrecida para ella. "Con permiso." Dio media vuelta.

"Me sorprendes." Expreso haciéndolo así detenerse. "¿Acaso piensas que con ese acto capturaras mi atención?"

Él giro sonriendo. "¿Y es que no lo he hecho ya?" De volver a verla, recorrió su alrededor con una simple mirada. "Solo sentí un poco de pena, eso fue todo." Y aunque estaba seguro de no haber tenido eso en mente, su indestructible orgullo comenzaba a tomar posesión de él. "Me sorprendió ver a una mujer joven por mas de una hora sentada en el mismo lugar. Imagine por un momento que la compañía podría favorecerle."

"¿Oh? ¿Y es que ha sido tanto su interés que ha tomado en cuenta el tiempo de mi soledad?" Él encogió los hombros, acompañado con un gesto desinteresado. "Y de permitirle, a usted, un empleado…" Tuvo que resaltar. "…poder sentarse a mi costado, ¿Qué podría ser mas interesante que mi soledad?"

Él sonrió por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión la razón fue su mejor amigo a lo lejos, quien le recordó el numero cinco con la mano derecha. Y es que su amigo había comenzado a contar los días para poder ganar. "Estoy seguro que mi pobre vida no tendría interés alguno para una dama como usted." Ella asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho. "Por tal razón, lo único que puedo ofrecerle…" Le ofreció la mano. "…es diversión."

A eso ella tuvo que sonreír. La mirada de aquel hombre había cambiado y por primera vez pudo ver seriedad en él. Ese tipo de seriedad que ella conoce; cuando alguien, ella, se propone conseguir algo. Y de momento le agrado tal determinación. Él continuaba con la mano extendida frente a ella, esperando. "Esta bien." Tomo su mano. "Te hare el honor." Se puso de pie con su ayuda.

Él rio por la soberbia de la mujer. De camino a la pista se pregunto vagamente la razón de esa soledad. Y era extraño porque a pesar de ser hermosa, ya que no podía negar que la mujer realmente lo era, no podía encontrar interés alguno en ella.

En cuanto llegaron a la pista, él tomo su mano izquierda mientras deslizaba su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. A él enseguida le llego su fragancia. Y esa mezcla de jazmín y rosas lo obligo a recordar a otra mujer que años atrás había sostenido de la misma manera. La única mujer que él ha amado desde que tenía quince años y a la cual conoció en la que por años considero una cárcel. Misma mujer que su mejor amigo no para de catalogar como interesada. Él sabía que no lo era. Quería estar seguro que no era así. Ella nunca fue interesada y fue aquella sencillez lo que lo enamoro. Pero a esa misma mujer no podía volver a sostener de tal manera, porque ese privilegio lo poseía ahora su único hermano.

Sin saber en que momento se dejo hipnotizar, Seiya comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, encontró su rostro oculto en el cuello de aquella mujer. Y de nuevo sintió un ligero golpe sobre su pecho. Al retroceder supo que ella en todo momento intentaba alejarlo con la misma mano que actualmente sostenía.

La soltó completamente. Agradeciendo mentalmente por la reducción de luz, reverencio retrocediendo. "Lo…lo siento…yo…realmente…lo…lo siento." Dio media vuelta dejando aquella mujer impactada en el centro de la pista.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"Vaya que listo soy." Yaten llego elogiándose. "¿Cómo no imaginarme que estarías aquí?" Se acerco hasta llegar a la borda, recargándose sobre el mismo barandal. "Vi todo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá adentro? Cuando te vi dejando a esa preciosa mujer en el centro de la pista no lo pensé dos veces para ir hacia ella, pero decidí abstenerme para saber primero que fue lo que paso. Ibas tan bien y mira que yo te lo digo."

Su amigo rio. "¿Y desde cuando he pedido critica por mi trabajo?" Volvió a reír, pero en esta ocasión Yaten pudo ver lo cristalino de sus ojos.

"¿De nuevo ella?" Seiya negó inútilmente. Y fue inútil porque Yaten conocía a su mejor amigo por muchos años y sabia mejor que nadie que el despreocupado-millonario Kou Seiya, después de la muerte de sus padres, ha llorado únicamente por una mujer.

"Me lo pregunto y no encuentro respuesta. ¡No encuentro respuesta!" Golpeo fuertemente el barandal dejando que lo vasto del mar se llevara las lagrimas que le continuaron. "¡Yo la amaba!" Yaten movió la cabeza no entendiendo la razón de tal quebrantamiento. Imaginó que su amigo había ya superado esa etapa de su vida. Pero por lo que ahora presenciaba, Yaten entendió que aquella herida había profundizado más de lo que su amigo había descrito. "Ella era…era…"

Furioso, Yaten lo tomo por la camiseta y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza. "¿¡Que diablos te sucede!? ¡Mírate! Este no es el Seiya que por años ha tenido a cualquier mujer que desee. Ella no fue más que un error en tu vida. ¿¡Me escuchas, Kou Seiya!? ¡Un error! ¡Una interesada!" Al haber escuchado lo ultimo, Seiya enfureció a tal punto de levantar el puño y golpear a su mejor amigo. Pero antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con el rostro de su amigo, Yaten ya lo había echo retroceder con el suyo propio. "Si tú no le importaste cuando decidió aceptar a tu hermano, ¿Por que demonios tiene ella que importarte para tomar cualquier decisión? ¡No seas estúpido, Seiya!" Aun furioso, Yaten decidió irse de ahí antes de terminar de explotar toda su ira.

Con la mano bajo la mandíbula, más que sorprendido, Seiya se puso de pie mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido. De inmediato se pregunto como pudo llegar a tal punto. Encontró respuesta inmediata cuando recordó aquella fragancia. Aquella mujer compartía la misma fragancia. No estaba seguro de si su sanidad le ayudaría a poder continuar con la que en ese instante considero una estúpida apuesta.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Ella hubiese querido ignorarlo, pero la insistencia con que la llamaban a su habitación la llevo a prender su lámpara de noche. De camino a la puerta se repetía que si no se trataba de algo importante golpearía a quien haya tenido el descaro de despertarla. Abrió. "Hola." Y encontró el rostro menos esperado.

"¿Tú?" Pregunto con molestia. Estaba apunto de comenzar a insultarlo por dos razones; haberla dejado de pie en aquella pista haciéndola pasar tal vergüenza y por haber interrumpido el que comenzaba a ser un maravilloso sueño.

"Lamento lo sucedido." Pero antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, él comenzó. "Nunca fue mi intención desaparecer de esa manera." Y es que por más que se ha repetido lo prepotente que es esa mujer, en realidad a él mismo no le pareció de caballeros haberla dejado en la pista de esa manera. Ella se cruzo de brazos, dispuesta a expresarle la poca importancia que le daba a su disculpa. "Y para poder remediar ese error permítame invitarla a una clase especial de tenis."

"¿Tenis? ¿Tú?"

Él asintió. "Le aseguro que es mas divertido de lo que suena."

"¿Y que te hace pensar que iré? ¿Acaso crees que tú, un empleado, dispones de mi tiempo?"

Seiya sonrió cansado. "No lo creo, solo pretendía mantener mi palabra cuando dije que lo único que puedo ofrecerle es diversión. Yo podría ser su instructor."

Al escuchar eso, ella tuvo que reír. "¿Tú instructor de tenis?"

A la ironía él le acompaño con otra sonrisa fingida. "Los pobres no disfrutamos los goces de los ricos, solo los hacemos." Ella dejo su burla al escuchar eso. "Si le resulta interesante, puede llegar a las ocho. Yo estaré ahí." Sonrió por tercera vez. Él tenía que contar las sonrisas que le daba a esa mujer, porque sabía que ella no merecía más de una. "Buenas noches." Con un movimiento de cabeza, dio media vuelta dejando aquella antipática mujer detrás.

Él va a ganar. Aun así le cueste continuar sonriéndole a una mujer que no se lo merece, él va a ganar. Y va a ganar porque es él; Kou Seiya.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

_**Día 3**_

Con una pierna sobre la otra, Seiya cómodamente levanto el brazo para observar su lujoso reloj de mano el cual marcaba ocho y cinco. Levemente le dio ligeros golpecitos con su otra mano solo para asegurarse que el lujoso aparatito estuviese funcionando correctamente o al menos para matar el tiempo. No podía, ni quería, imaginar que el estuviese siendo rechazado en una cita. ¡Un momento! Seiya se levanto aterrado observando de un lado a otro. "¿Esto es una cita?" Tiritó.

Todo pensamiento fue puesto de lado cuando vio aquella mujer del otro lado de la cancha. Al llegar al centro, Serena se cruzo de brazos. "¿Y bien? ¿Tengo que esperar a que termines de hablar solo?"

Él sonrió igualmente cruzándose de brazos. "No, solo me preguntaba el por qué de la existencia de la impuntualidad."

Ella comenzó a lanzar al aire la pequeña pelota de su mano. "No deberías de quejarte tanto, al contrario, deberías de estar feliz porque te hice el favor de estar aquí. De otra manera te hubiese dejado esperando. Podrás agradecer en cualquier otro momento, por ahora…" Le miro retándolo. "…que comience el juego." Y así ella fue la primera en comenzar el deporte.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Por primera vez en su estadía en _Serenity_, Seiya pudo ver en aquella mujer una sonrisa…¿Sincera? Y es que nunca se imagino que algo que a él le apasiona tanto, ella también lo disfrute. Tal sorpresa fue concluida porque ella no parece ser el tipo de mujer que se interese por una obra de arte detrás de algún marco. "…Pero ya no lo practico." Aquella sonrisa desvaneció al instante. Al haberse dado cuenta que estaba compartiendo algo íntimo con un completo extraño, y más aun con un empleado, peor aun él, Serena retrocedió su silla para enseguida ponerse de pie. "Creo que…gracias por un buen juego y por…" Señalo la copa delante de ella. "…un buen jugo."

Sin querer esperar por algún tipo de respuesta, la joven mujer salió de la cafetería para querer llegar rápido a su habitación y poder tomar una ducha antes de que el trasatlántico llegase a su primer puerto. Quien la conociera bien se daría cuenta que aquel gesto cualquiera era una sonrisa. Pero nadie de los que pasaban junto a ella se daría cuenta que ella en realidad recordaba que hacia años que no practicaba aquel deporte por el cual llego a ganar numerosos reconocimientos.

Pero así mismo tampoco imagino que aquel simple empleado resultara siendo un problema para ganar. Realmente llego a sorprenderla.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a su habitación. Al entrar se dirigió sin pausas al baño, pero antes de abrir la puerta una muy conocida melodía le impidió cualquier otro acto. Se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche y tomo el aparatito. Inhalo hondo antes de responder. "Hola."

"¿Hola? Eso no me gusto. Imaginaba algo más dulce. ¿Puedo saber como se encuentra la mujer más hermosa de este universo?" Serena se tiro sobre la cama soltando una risita. "No sabes cuanto te extraño y todo lo que daría por estar contigo en este instante."

"Lo se."

"¿Tú también?"

"Uh-hum."

"Llame hace poco y no hubo respuesta. Esperaba ser el primero en darte los buenos días."

"Lo estas haciendo. Eres el primero." Exhalo. "¿Cómo te va en Austria?"

"Ahora estoy en el hotel. Mañana partiremos a Rumania. Me encantaría que me dijeras que has hecho tú en estos días."

"No puedo hacer mucho porque sabes que sin ti no puedo divertirme. He estado en mi habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. Anoche dormí temprano pensando en ti y hoy desperté tarde soñando contigo."

Del otro lado del aparato se pudo escuchar una ligera risa. "Me hace feliz saberlo."

"Lo se." Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama al extrañamente sentirse incomoda. En cuanto lo hizo, Serena pudo encontrar en la puerta la razón de aquella sensación. "¿Esta bien si te llamo en unos minutos? Me gustaría ducharme." Su mirada en todo momento se mantuvo fija en aquel intruso.

"Esta bien, pero no demores porque muero por continuar escuchando tu voz. Te adoro." Espero respuesta, pero respuesta no hubo. "Serena… ¿Serena, estas ahí? ¡Serena!"

Serena reacciono. "Si. Yo también te adoro." Finalmente dejo el aparato sobre la cama, poniéndose de pie furiosa. "¿Puedo saber que haces en _mi_ habitación?"

"La puerta se encontraba de par en par, imagine que invitabas a alguien a pasar. Solo quise ser amable y traerte esto." Le mostro su cachucha. "Nunca fue mi intención escuchar tan dulce conversación. Aunque debo admitir que nunca imagine a alguien como tú diciendo tantas mentiras. No se si lo olvidaste, pero anoche no fuiste a dormir temprano y esta mañana madrugaste." Se acerco hacia ella entregándole lo que había llevado. "Mira." Le apunto el rostro. "Te esta creciendo la nariz."

Ella manoteo alejando aquella mano de su rostro. "No es algo que tenga que importarle a un empleado. Vete de mi habitación antes de que te mande a sacar."

"Ya, esta bien." Levanto las manos dándose por vencido. "Admito que fue mi error escuchar una conversación ajena. Realmente no fue mi intención. Mi única intensión para venir fue para invitarte a la exposición que se llevara a cabo en Tailandia. Quizás imagine que la invitación te parecería interesante, eso fue todo."

"A ver, espera un segundo. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro intentas ser tan, pero tan, amable conmigo? ¿Es que realmente me crees tan estúpida? ¿Crees que me dejo llevar tan fácilmente? Me parece que te equivocaste porque yo no soy una mujer como a las que seguramente estas acostumbrado."

"¿Y como son las mujeres a las que estoy acostumbrado?"

"Posiblemente cualquier tontita que caiga ante una sonrisa bien lograda. O quizás te consideras el rompecorazones de tu pequeño mundo, pero que te quede algo muy claro; yo nunca…_nunca_…" Enfatizo. "…me atrevería a salir con alguien como tú."

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y al menos puedo saber el por qué?"

A la pregunta, ella simplemente tuvo que reír. "¿Es que no lo has entendido aun?" Movió la cabeza aun siendo cínica. "Yo jamás me atrevería a salir con un…" Lo miro con desprecio. "…con un empleado."

Las manos de Seiya se tensaron hasta convertirse en dos puños mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba forjarse una sonrisa. "¿Un empleado?" El también rio con cinismo. "¿Y es que no te has dado cuenta tú que yo no soy cualquier empleado?"

"¿Ah, no?"

"No." Le acompaño el movimiento de su cabeza.

"¿Qué te puede diferenciar a ti de los demás?"

"La simple razón de que yo soy el due –" Calló antes de echarlo todo a perder. "Nada…nada me diferencia de los demás. Solo que jamás encontraras un empleado como yo, tan aventurero, varonil, deportista, inteligente pero sobre todo…extremadamente apuesto."

Ella rio, simplemente tuvo que hacerlo. "Y se te olvido mencionar con un ego extremo."

"Quizás, pero si te atreves a rechazarme ahora…" Se acerco a ella. "…jamás sabrás lo que se siente besarme. Y cuanto lleguemos al final de este viaje, te habrás arrepentido de no haber experimentado la que hubiese podido ser la mejor experiencia de toda tu vida." Retrocedió. "Yo no busco enamorarme, solo busco poder atreverme tal y como estoy seguro que tu piensas." Dio media vuelta. "Pero esta bien, posiblemente la persona con quien hablabas tan dulcemente puede ofrecerte una mejor aventura." Se detuvo. "Solo espero que sea un hombre."

"¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que es un hombre! Un hombre que me ofrece mucho mas de lo que tu podrías imaginarte con tu mísero sueldo."

"¿Y quien dijo que _yo_ quería ofrecerte algo mas? Yo no soy hombre de compromisos y te aseguro que menos con una mujer como tú."

"¿Estas dando a entender que yo solo soy vista como una aventura?"

"No. Solamente estoy diciendo a viva voz todo lo que leo en tus ojos. Quieres libertad, diversión, aventura y sobre todo…cuanto deseas besarme. ¿Miento? Si miento pediré una disculpa y saldré de aquí y de _Serenity_ esta misma tarde. Pero si no miento…" De nuevo regreso a ella. "…quizá podríamos compartir grandes diversiones."

Ella de nuevo se enfoco en sus labios, como estaba segura había echo la noche anterior y esta misma mañana. Quizás era así, quizás no, pero enseguida recordó a todos los hombres que ha conocido a espaldas de quien le llama con tanta adoración todos los días. Pero nunca ninguno de ellos ha sido de tan bajo nivel. Y este hombre era…era... "Ya se lo que habrá si digo que no, ¿Pero y si digo que si?"

Él sonrió victorioso. ¡Oh como se sentía victorioso! Su orgullo se enaltecía una vez más. Deslizo sutilmente su mano detrás del cuello de aquella mujer. "Ese será un reto." La llevo hacia él y por primera vez probo de esos labios, pero cuando intento retroceder algún tipo de droga se lo impidió. Y es que ella realmente era lo mas dulce que jamás había probado. Ella _era_ un deleite.

**o**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Esta bien, ya no me disculpare más. Solo espero que esto les siga gustando.

_**¡Se les quiere montones!**_

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


	5. Paradoja

**X . x . X**

_**.•.**__**SERENITY**__**.•**_

_**.**_

**X . x . X**

• _**Capítulo**_** •**

• _**V**_** •**

**X . x . X**

**:•: **_**Paradoja**_** :•:**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Seiya se atrevió a detenerse detrás de Serena. "¿Dime si no es lo mas inspirador que has visto?" Susurro a su costado.

"No lo sé. Podrían existir innumerables expresiones para describirlo. Una de ellas; elocuente."

"Me gusta."

Ella volteo a verlo. "¿El cuadro?"

Él negó. "Elocuente. Me gusta ser elocuente."

"¿Deseas que todo el mundo lo sepa?" Cuestiono al ver a unas cuantas personas mirando hacia ellos. Seiya sonrió escondiendo sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón. Él continuaba observando la obra de arte mientas ella, de reojo y fugazmente, lo observo a él. No podía entender como alguien como él conociera tanto del arte contemporáneo. Cuanto anhelaba satisfacer su curiosidad.

Una muy vaga melodía pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos, así como también causo miradas hacia ella. Tan rápido como pudo busco en su bolso y tomo su celular. "Hola."

"_Estuve esperando tu llamada."_

"Lo lamento, lo olvide por completo." Seiya la vio dirigirse a la salida. Él mismo rodo los ojos antes de ir tras de ella. Lentamente estaba obteniendo una victoria casi segura, y no deseaba que nadie se interpusiera en ese camino. Al llegar a la salida, pudo escucharla continuar su conversación. "…Para nada. Llegamos a Tailandia pero he decidido quedarme en el barco. Ya sabes, no me siento con deseos de conocer." Seiya se recargo en la pared cruzando los brazos. No le sorprendía la facilidad con la que ella mentía. "…Por supuesto." Soltó una ligera risita, algo que Seiya solo pudo escuchar ya que ella se encontraba de espalda a él. "…No lo sé, me gustaría concluir este viaje primero. No quisiera apresurar las cosas. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en cuanto regrese?" Escucho respuesta. "…Esta bien…yo también. Adiós." Apago el aparato y lo regreso a su bolso. Suspiro hondo antes de girar, pero al hacerlo lo primero que encontró fue el pecho de Seiya.

"Eres ágil."

"¿Qué puede importarte a ti?" Quiso regresar al interior del museo, pero él se movió para impedírselo.

"Tenemos unas cuantas horas más, ¿Quieres continuar metida aquí?"

Ella se cruzo de brazos. "¿Y es que acaso tu pequeña mente piensa en algo más?"

"No. Esperaba que tu lo pensaras." Serena movió la cabeza y lo toco para moverlo, pero en cambio Seiya le tomo la mano. Ese acto la hizo forcejear por su mano. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta que tome tu mano?" Sonrió. "No me tengas miedo."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Me importa poco lo que pienses." De nuevo intento retirar su mano de la de él, pero él mismo se lo impidió de nuevo.

"Demuéstralo."

"No me interesa demostrarte nada." De nuevo forcejeo.

"Quizás no, pero mi contacto no te es indiferente."

Serena dejo de forcejear y nuevamente soltó una de sus tan ya conocidas risitas burlonas. "¿Lo piensas acaso realmente?" Él asintió engreído. Con su otra mano, Serena lo tomo por el cuello e hizo que se inclinara hacia ella. Seiya se dejo llevar. "Existe algo mas intoxicante que mi contacto…y esos…" Lo atrajo aun más. "…son mis labios."

Seiya estuvo a punto de decirle que tan equivocada estaba, pero se vio inhabilitado de hacerlo en cuanto no supo en qué momento sus labios habían tomado ya los de ella.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¡Yaten, espera!" Yaten se detuvo. Al hacerlo, su mirada mostro molestia, irritación y hasta repugnancia. Todo eso con tan solo el escuchar de aquella voz. No volteo a verle a pesar de haber escuchado sus pasos aun más cerca. "Yaten." Escucho un vago jadeo, tal pareciera que había caminado rápido. "Yaten, ¿Cómo has estado? Me entere que estabas abordo y no pude esperar a verte. ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!" Lo abrazo.

Yaten bajo el rostro para ver un par de manos sobre su abdomen abrazándole. Sin dudarlo, tomo ese par de manos y las alejo para que deshicieran el abrazo. Giro. Pudo ver en el rostro de la joven confusión. "¿Cómo puedes tener el cinismo de presentarte ante mi después de lo que hiciste?" Movió la cabeza. "No, es verdad, si tuviste el descaro de hacer lo que hiciste, el venir a mi es de mínima importancia."

"Yaten, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?"

"¡Cállate!" La tomo por los hombros, furioso. "¡Cállate, hipócrita!" La tuvo que soltar haciéndola retroceder antes de descargar totalmente su ira. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, dolida, confundida. "Esa mirada no funciona conmigo, Kakyuu."

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Yaten. Solo he querido verte después de tanto tiempo. Nuestra graduación fue la última vez en la que estuvimos los tres juntos por última vez. Le he preguntado a Seiya por ti pero no me quiere decir mucho." Intento sonreír, algo que él le negó. "Pero veo que mi sorpresa no ha sido grata." Bajo el rostro.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Kakyuu?" Ella lo miro. "Cambiar a Seiya por su único hermano fue la peor traición que pudiste hacer a todos; a mí, a Seiya, a Taiki…pero sobretodo a ti misma. ¿O acaso era mentira todo lo que me confesaste?"

"¡Shh! ¡Cállate! Cállate." La joven coloco una mano sobre sus propios labios insinuándole lo ya dicho. "…Calla…" Se cubrió el rostro. "No entiendes. No entenderías. Nadie entendería."

"Tienes razón; no entiendo." Dio media vuelta decido a dejarla, pero Kakyuu le tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

"Yo lo ame…lo amo…no es mentira." Musito casi inaudible. Sus ojos cristalinos delataban el que pudiese ser el peor de sus secretos. "Nunca fue mentira."

Yaten movió la cabeza. "Que pena. No sé como él pudo ser capaz de soportarlo, pero yo en su lugar te hubiera matado con mis propias manos. Pero en cambio, Kakyuu, yo tengo mis propios planes."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Aun así sea lo último que se me permita hacer en este mundo te aseguro…" Le tomo por la muñeca para poder estar seguro que su atención era total. "…te lo aseguro, Kakyuu Tamiko, que él borrara tu nombre de sus labios." La soltó con brusquedad y se alejo.

Kakyuu bajo el rostro tomando la muñeca que él había forzado. "Yo no quería…" Musito.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"Señor, todo está saliendo tal y como se ha ordenado, ¿Desea algo más?"

Taiki entrego una lista a su empleado. "Que estos nombres sean incluidos en las invitaciones que sean repartidas entre algunos pasajeros." De igual manera señalo el traje que se encontraba sobre su cama. "Entrega esto a mi hermano e infórmale del acontecimiento. Él será uno de los invitados de honor." Suspiro. "Después de todo es un Kou." El empleado tomo el traje y asistió enseguida saliendo de la suite presidencial.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Seiya observo la escena. Y podía decir que no le molesto del todo que aquella mujer sonriera al caminar por el que pudiese ser un reto para ambos. En ningún momento él planeo llegar ahí, pero cuando cruzaban por el lugar le resulto un reto llevarla a recorrer ese mercadillo. Él mismo nunca había caminado por un lugar como ese, pero solo lo hacía para molestarla. Pero la sorpresa fue de él cuando ella no mostro molestia, pero si incomodidad. Ella misma miraba a su alrededor, un poco sumergida en sus pensamientos. Él imaginaba escucharla replicar que tan horrible y de bajo nivel era el lugar. Pero durante los veinte minutos que llevan caminando, ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Aquello pudo sorprenderlo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto ella al tomar un brazalete con un diseño peculiar.

"¡Ah! Señorita, usted ha tomado un diseño exclusivo de la naturaleza. Todo lo que usted ve aquí es hecho por nosotros mismos." La anciana se puso de pie. "Y lo que usted tiene en sus manos es un brazalete que fue inspirada en el amor prohibido." Tomo la pulsera de manos de Serena. "Le explicare; la facetada roja representa la sangre que hierve en nuestro interior. El corazón transparente representa todo lo que podemos sentir sin decirlo. La luna menguante representa las noches de insomnio. Y finalmente la manzana representa ese amor prohibido." De nuevo la anciana coloco el brazalete plateado y sus cuatro figurinas colgantes sobre la mesa."

Serena no hizo más que musitar algo incoherente y dar media vuelta solo para chocar con una mujer que atravesaba por ahí. "¡Pero qué torpe!" Le insulto por la mujer haber dejado caer un poco de su bebida a los pies de Serena.

"¿Torpe?" Tiro bruscamente la bebida a un lado, no importándole dar un espectáculo.

"¡Torpe y estúpida!" Serena no contenía su ira. Le rabiaba la manera en la que aquella mujer la miraba. Pero la otra mujer no espero a ver a su alrededor y al no importarle nada, bofeteo a quien acabase de insultarla. En solo cuestión de segundos, Serena le devolvió dos bofetadas a aquella mujer. La atención ya había sido captada por todos. Y la ira de Serena no pudo parar ahí.

Seiya enseguida corrió al lugar del percance. Y tuvo que correr porque si no separaba a Serena de ahí, estaba seguro que terminaría en graves problemas si continuaba. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, tomo a Serena de la cintura y la alejo de aquella mujer que hacia lo que podía por defenderse. "¡Suéltame!" Comenzó a pelear con él para que la dejara ir. Pero en cambio Seiya se la llevo de ahí tan rápido como se lo permitió.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¿Yaten?"

Yaten se congelo al escuchar aquel llamado. Y no es porque le tuviera miedo, como su amigo suele burlar, simplemente era precaución. Volteo hacia su costado y ahí se encontraba quien le considerase un monstruo. "¡Taiki! Que gusto verte. ¿Cómo has estado?" No era lo suficientemente bueno para disimular su incomodidad y bien pudo ser transmitida.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yaten?" Inhalo. "Claro." Miro a su alrededor. "Imagino que ya has hablado con Seiya." Yaten no deseo mentir y asintió. "Suficientes problemas tengo con él para descubrir que la mayor causa eres tú, así que te voy a pedir – no – te voy a exigir que no te conviertas en un problema más. Estoy perfectamente enterado lo que hacen Seiya y tú por "diversión". En parte lo que está él atravesando es por tu culpa."

"¿Mi culpa? ¿Pero qué he hecho yo? Lo que sucede es que tú no me aprecias por ser sincero. Lo siento mucho, Taiki, pero quizás confundes las cosas y yo no soy tan mala influencia como lo has pensado durante tantos años."

"No me interesa hablar de eso ahora. Pero ya que estas aquí te voy a informar de la boda que se llevara a cabo en el salón de baile dentro de tres días. Seiya, aunque no me complazca, tendrá que asistir e imagino que deseara invitarte así que no habrá problema."

Yaten forzó un gesto incomodo. "¿Me estas, tú, invitando a ser partícipe de algo? ¿Puedo acaso preguntar por qué?"

Taiki de nuevo inhalo hondo. "Kakyuu me lo pidió." Yaten de inmediato tiro los brazos al aire y dio media vuelta dejando a Taiki solo frente a la borda.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

"¡Ya! Ya puedes soltarme." Seiya finalmente bajo a Serena. Ella enseguida intento arreglar su larga cabellera. "¿Qué tanto me ves?" Le molestaba.

"¿Puedo saber que fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar?" Intentaba buscar su rostro, pero Serena lo ignoraba intentando lidiar con su ropaje. "Me sorprende que tú –"

"¿Quieres callarte?" Le reclamo. "No sé cómo fui tan tonta de dejarme traer aquí." Miro a su alrededor. "A ese lugar tan –" Maldijo en silencio. "–tan mediocre." Lo miro. "Todo esto es tú culpa. No sé porque me deje traer aquí y más aun…por ti. Si tú has salido de un lugar como estos no significa que yo desee conocerlo." Nuevamente dijo algo inaudible. "¡Maldición! ¡Argh! Como te detesto." Sin desear esperar y sin conocer el camino, corrió a un taxi cercano. Seiya no deseo correr tras de ella ya que sabia a donde se dirigiría.

"Aparte de prepotente y farsante esa mujer también es excéntrica." Sin dejar de ser él, desinteresado, metió ambas manos a sus bolcillos como tantas veces suele hacerlo cuando no desea que nada le importe y camino de regreso a _Serenity_.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Serena se tiro sobre su cama. "Maldición." Nuevamente, como ya lo había hecho durante todo el camino de regreso, maldijo en alto. Esta vez limpiando su rostro de aquellas delatadoras lagrimas. Dolida, furiosa y confundida, tomo su bolso e inmediatamente lo vacio a su costado para tomar su celular. Marco.

"_Hola."_

"¿Darien? Lamento la manera en la que te hable hace un par de horas. Por supuesto que no deseo pensar nada."

"_¿De qué hablas?"_

"De tu propuesta de meses atrás. Y es que en realidad me he dado cuenta que no hay absolutamente nada que pensar. No lo entiendo, no hay nada que pensar. Me encantaría que a mi regreso pudiéramos formalizar tal y como lo has deseado desde hace tiempo atrás."

"_¿Lo que acabas de decir es verdad, Serena? Sabes que es algo que he deseado desde que te conocí."_

"Mi único deseo es que seas feliz, Darien." Bajo el rostro a ver todas su pertenencias tiradas sobre la cama. "Si es tu deseo, a mi regreso arreglaremos todo."

"_¿Y esperar tanto? No. A tu regreso te aseguro que todo estará totalmente listo. Conozco perfectamente tus gustos y sabré complacerte."_

Serena tomo la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor. "Estoy segura que así será."

"_Te adoro princesa."_

"Yo también, Darien." Cerró el celular y de nuevo se tiro sobre la cama. Encendió su cigarrillo e inhalo como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Pensó en aquello último que él había dicho. Su conclusión fue saber que tristemente él no conocía nada de ella.

A su mente llego el desagradable recuerdo que había dejado atrás hace un par de horas. Sacudió su cabeza levemente con el deseo de desechar tal recuerdo. Confundida, más que molesta, se dirigió hacia el balcón. La vista era preciosa. Parte de la ciudad podía ser admirada desde donde se encontraba.

**.**

Sin desear volver a salir de esa habitación, Serena se quedo en ese balcón durante el resto del día tratando de mentirse a ella misma con la facilidad que suele hacerlo con los demás. Un cigarro seguía tras otro.

Y en el mismo silencio, la joven mujer se brindaba a ella misma los elogios que durante tanto tiempo ha estado acostumbrada a escuchar. "No es egolatría." Se recordó. "Es solo mi verdad." Rio sola mientras a lo lejos pudo disfrutar de la puesta de sol. Hora que se había marcado para partir del puerto. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento, _Serenity _comenzaría a tomar rumbo nuevamente.

Esta experiencia no era la que exactamente esperaba. No le satisfacía en nada. No encontraba diversión alguna. Por el contrario, se sentía igual de encerrada. Limitada. Se sentía en una jaula de oro.

Alguien toco a su puerta, algo que ella bien pudo escuchar pero aun mejor decidió ignorar. Al tomar la cajetilla la encontró vacía. No podía ser posible que haya perdido la noción del tiempo y la cuenta del tabaco. Cada vez comenzaban a ser más frecuentes. Ella misma inconscientemente comenzaba a tomarlos como una ayuda. Una distracción.

Aquella puerta seguía insistiéndole a ponerse de pie. Y lo hizo. Después de pasar el resto de la tarde en el balcón, el viento comenzaba a querer llevarse sus pensamientos. Algo que ella no podía permitir. Entro a la habitación cerrando las puertas de cristal tras ella. Enseguida se dirigió a la entrada. Abrió.

Su irritación ante la insistencia incremento al no encontrar a alguien fuera de su habitación. En el instante en el que iba cerrando la puerta nuevamente, al bajar levemente el rostro, encontró una caja a sus pies. Despreocupada, la tomo y entró con ella al interior de la habitación.

Sabiendo que el misterioso paquete era para ella, no espero a dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesa y abrirlo. Dentro encontró, para su sorpresa, una rosa blanca junto con una invitación. Al leerla, nuevamente observo la rosa. "¿Jardín?"

Sin cuestionar más, salió de su habitación llevando consigo únicamente la invitación.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar al jardín, Seiya inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su alrededor solo para asegurarse de estar solo. Confundido, se sentó en la banca junto a los rosales. Inertemente tomo una rosa roja y recordó que solo ha existido una mujer a quien él ha obsequiado tales flores. Sonrió feliz.

"Oh. ¿Cómo no pude imaginar que serias tú?" Seiya se puso de pie y volteo. Miro a la joven mujer con confusión. "¿Y bien?" Movió la cabeza para que él dijera algo. Seiya se quedo igual que ella; en silencio. Pero bien pudo observar lo que ella llevaba en su mano derecha.

Sin saber que estaba haciendo, Seiya le señalo la banca que él anteriormente utilizaba. Serena lo miro suspicazmente. Él solo hizo un gesto para darle conformidad. Ella se sentó. "¿Te gustaría hablar?" Pregunto tontamente. Y es que él mismo no estaba seguro de lo que hacía ahí.

"¿Hablar?" Un poco molesta por haber sido sacada de su habitación, Serena se puso de pie. Pero Seiya la tomo por los hombros para impedírselo. Al notar lo que había hecho, él mismo se retracto. Serena nuevamente se sentó. "No me gusta hablar." Por primera vez confeso.

Seiya suspiro hondo y de inmediato se sentó al otro extremo de la banca. "A mí tampoco." Confeso aliviado. "Debo ser honesto al decir que imagine que no vendrías."

Serena desvió la mirada. "Aun así estaba por salir." Quiso no darle importancia. Seiya asintió entendiendo. En silencio, ambos se mantuvieron por un poco más de diez minutos. A él no le importaba la incomodidad del silencio. Pero Serena no pudo contener su mudez. "Si es tu interés es saber que fue lo que sucedió esta tarde –"

"Ninguno." Seiya le interrumpió. "Mentiría si dijera que me interesa saberlo."

Sin razón o sentido, ella sonrió. "Tampoco planeaba recordar por tu causa." Seiya rio finalmente mirándola.

"Pero hay algo que si me interesa." Ella dejo que su mirada se conectara. "Algo que dijiste esta mañana me dejo un poco pensativo." Ella movió los hombros, no estando segura de que haber dicho. "¿Haces esto con cualquier hombre por diversión?" Ella sonrió, estando casi segura a donde quería él llegar. "Y también mentiría si dijera que no es cierto." Ella sonrió aun más plena. "Tienes razón." En un solo movimiento se acerco a ella. "Tus labios son intoxicantes. Algo…" Intento detener sus palabras. Él mismo sabia que eso no podía trascender. Él sabe que esa mujer es detestable. "…me hace desear mas de ellos." Estuvo por tocar su rostro, el cual Serena mantenía con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de tocarla, él mismo retrocedió confundiéndola a ella. "Pero he de imaginar que no soy ni el primero ni el ultimo que te lo dirá. Así que si ya has obtenido lo que deseabas…" Se puso de pie. "…buenas noches."

Al pasar frente a ella, Serena le tomo la mano. "Es verdad. Ya he obtenido lo que deseaba. Y también es verdad que no has sido el primero…y por supuesto que no serás el ultimo que me lo diga." Su orgullo había pisoteado el de él. Pero internamente peleo en si pisotear el suyo propio.

Seiya sonrió ante la sinceridad. Serena se puso de pie en cuanto él la soltó. "Buenas noches." Dio media vuelta mas no pudo avanzar. Paralizado, Seiya se mantuvo de espalda a ella. Esa fragancia nuevamente había llegado a sus sentidos. Aquella fragancia que en innumerables ocasiones lo enloqueció. Apretando los ojos, Seiya comenzó a repetirse que no era ella. Que ella nunca más volverá a estar en sus brazos. Que ella le pertenece a su hermano.

Al abrir los ojos, a causa de un suave acariciar a sus mejillas, Seiya se encontró con una mirada nunca antes vista en esa mujer; melancolía. Al tomar la mano con la que ella acariciaba su mejilla, Seiya entendió la razón. Esa mujer intentaba brindarle conforte a sus lágrimas. ¿En qué momento aquellas traidoras se habían dejado caer?

Serena coloco ambas manos sobre el rostro de aquel hombre y ella misma se levanto hasta buscar sus labios. Y justamente los encontró en cuanto él bajo el rostro.

**.**

**.**

**X . x . X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Sé que voy un poco retrasada en cuanto a mis historias se refiere, pero intento retomarlas aunque sea de poco en poquito. Pero a pesar de mis múltiples fallos y retrasos: _**¡Muchas gracias por no olvidarse de mí!**_

**.•.**_**Serenity**__**Kou**_**.•.**


End file.
